Stoked : The Remake
by ihavealife
Summary: 6 teens sign up for a summer job at a surfing resort. None of them know eachother. who will be friends? who will hook up? inspired by teletoon's new show 'Stoked'. Rated T for teenage content. Might later be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

It's summer. For many teens, it means sleeping in, pigging out and doing absolutely nothing. However, in a small town called Genova, 6 teenagers are in for the hardest, most exciting and tiresome summer of their lives – summer jobs.

--

A goth girl named Gwen stood outside, waiting for the vacation bus. She held two large black suitcases in her hands as she waited in the blistering, hot sun.

Gwen: -sigh- I can't believe I'm doing this. Surfing isn't even my thing.

She took out the pamphlet and read it out loud.

Gwen: HELP WANTED at the brand new, five star surfing resort at Sandy Shore. Teenagers from 16 and up are welcome to take the vacation bus down to the SS hotel on June 20th for interviews and job applications.

She threw the paper down as the bus, shaped like a giant surfboard honked up. She was the first one.

The driver was a large black man with glaring eyes and a loud voice.

Hatchet: I AM BUS DRIVER, TOUR GUIDE AND TRANSPORTER OF THE SS RESORT. NICE TO MEET YOU, NOW SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!

Gwen ran onto the bus and sat in the furthest seat away from him.

--

Geoff had always had an eye for surfing. He was just one of those people who were naturally talented at everything. He had one duffel bag slung over his muscular shoulder as he stretched out in the warm sun.

Geoff: I am so stoked! WOOOO!

He heard from a distance the loud noise of the vacation bus as he put on his shades and stepped into the bus.

So far, the scene was not a very good one. He could see a goth girl with her headphones plugged into her ears. The music was so loud that he could hear it all the way from the front of the bus.

Geoff walked over and sat in the seat in front of her as he looked back and smiled.

Geoff: I'm Geoff, nice to meet you brah!

Gwen, who obviously couldn't hear him, glared and looked back at the window.

He scratched his neck and looked outside as well.

Geoff: tough crowd.

--

Trent had seen the pamphlet and thought it would be a good idea to register. Music camp was no longer an option for him so he thought he might as well make some money.

With his guitar on his back and one green suitcase in his arm, he waited outside. His aviators gave him the confidence that he needed to, kind of a ridiculous good luck charm.

The bus had finally arrived as he smiled.

Trent: awesome.

He stepped into the bus and looked around. Two others were there. A cute gothic girl and a blonde party boy.

Trent: this should be fun..

He walked back to where Gwen was sitting and placed his guitar down.

Trent: hey, I'm Trent.

Geoff looked back and smiled widely

Geoff: the name's Geoff, nice to meet you, dude!

They bumped fists as Trent gazed over at Gwen.

Geoff: don't even bother, I tried talking to her before. She won't really... respond.

--

Courtney was on the phone with her friend as she waited outside. She had three suitcases filled with medical aid, clothes and basically everything one could imagine

Courtney: I know this is going to be great! I'm gonna make money and use the funds for college. Huh? Oh, I know. But who cares?! I've been surfing before and I'm sure I'll improve. I mean, c'mon, it's me we're talking about here.

The bus honked up as she gasped.

Courtney: okay, look, the bus just arrived. I'll catch you later.

She hung up and skipped onto the bus. She greeted Hatchet and struggled to get her luggage to fit in one seat.

Trent and Geoff eyed her, then each other and smiled.

--

Bridgette was probably the most excited about working at the SS resort out of everybody. She was born a surfer and knew how to rock the waves better than anything else. She tied her long blonde hair back and smiled, her surfboard tucked under her arm.

The bus had chugged up and she could see people were already there.

As she walked up, she accidently smacked Hatchet in the face and tripped over her own feet. She finally took a seat next to Courtney and smiled at everyone.

Bridgette: hey guys!

Geoff: heyyy there, I'm Geoff.

He tipped his cowboy hat and winked

Bridgette: -giggles- Bridgette.

The bus continued on as Hatchet yelled

Hatchet: ONE MORE STOP FOOLS AND THEN WE HEAD OFF TO THE SS.

Courtney rolled her eyes at him and looked back to her electronic agenda when the bus abruptly stopped. Some hooligan was standing in the middle of the road.

Trent opened his window and looked out.

Trent: some punk almost got run over. Oh, wait a second, that punk is one of us.

The doors of the bus screeched open as Duncan, the juvenile delinquent stepped on. Courtney looked up from her task and gasped. He had a bright green Mohawk and more piercings than anyone she had ever seen.

Duncan threw his bag into the first seat and jumped into the seat in front of her.

Duncan: hey gorgeous.

Courtney made a disgusted face at him as he winked.

This was the new staff of the SS and so far, it wasn't looking at all too good.


	2. Settling in just a little bit

The bus pulled up at the SS Resort at around noon. The sun was at its highest point as Hatchet had dropped the teens off.

The Resort was huge, the walls were basically made of windows that gave the resort the most beautiful view of the Sandy Shore Beach. The waves were high, the water was a brilliant blue and..

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The 6 teens looked around and dropped their bags. A lean, beautiful asian girl ran up, stomping her feet. Her long black hair rustling behind her as she screamed. She stomped over to the reception desk where a very large and very happy boy was standing.

Heather: OWEN! WE NEED TO TALK

Owen: good afternoon miss—

Heather: Don't good afternoon me. SOMEBODY forgot to make my room this morning. Don't make me call daddy!

Owen: oh, uh, sorry Heather. I'll have a maid sent up to your suite right away.

He nervously grabbed the phone and dialled a number, stuttering as he spoke. Heather stood there, looking down at her nails when she caught a glimpse of the 6 teens who stared at her in awe.

Heather: what are you looking at?

They all looked away and whistled. With that, Heather stomped back upstairs and slammed the door so loud, the whole lobby could hear it.

Owen: pheww. Hey, sorry about that guys, do you need something?

Courtney: -ahem- well, actually, no. we're the new summer staff...?

Owen: ohhh! Hold on a second... NOAHHHH!

A tanned and scrawny boy walked up to the desk and pouted at the fat boy.

Noah: that's MR. Noah to you. And what now, Owen?

Owen whispered to him as Noah smiled

Noah: ohh, you 6 are the new summer staff?

He looked them each up and down and snickered.

Noah: should be interesting. Owen, I'll get Katie and Sadie to take your shift. For now, go show these people their home for 8 weeks. ... NOW.

Owen nodded and shoved all 6 of them outside.

--

Gwen: uh, Owen is it? Where exactly are we headed?

Owen: haha, you'll see.

Duncan: so who was that hot chick back there anyways?

Owen: that's Heather. She's the Resort's Founder's daughter. Kind of.. um..

Trent: needy?

Owen: just a bit. You see, they're stinkin rich. They can do whatever they want. But hey, look on the bright side, we have eachother!

They all looked around and scowled.

They walked up to a large wooden cabin, it was so dull and dreary that they thought just stepping on the porch would be enough to break it down.

Bridgette: what's this?

Owen: your new home for the whole summer! Isn't that exciting?!

Courtney: is this even approved by the health regulation?

Duncan: this old place to dirty for the loyal princess?

Courtney: ugh, excuse me?!

Geoff: heyy, this place is kinda cool!

He ran up to a built boy and a scrawny one playing cards on the rusty old couch.

DJ: oh hey man, you the new staff or somethin'

Geoff: yepp, you guys work here too?

Cody: sure did, we got here yesterday!

Owen: guys, this is Cody and DJ. They work here too, upstairs you'll find Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler and Eva. They all work here as well. I have to go back to the desk but if you need me, give me a call. We all meet down here at 7 sharp for dinner.

He walked away leaving the teenagers all by themselves.

--

Courtney stumbled into her cockroach infested room and screamed.

Courtney: this is NOT what I signed up for! ARGH.

Bridgette too walked in after her and laughed.

Bridgette: I guess you're my roommate for the next 6 weeks.

Courtney smiled faintly, too busy on trying to stab the roaches near her feet with the broken lamp. Bridgette sighed, put her stuff down onto the nearest bed and opened the curtains.

Bridgette: don't you just love the view of the ocean?

Courtney: -rolls eyes- sure do.

--

Gwen slowly opened her room and peeped inside. When she figured the coast was all clear, she stepped in to see two huge blue eyes staring back at her.

Gwen: hi, can I help you?

The blue eyed girl was a pretty blonde and had an enormous chest

Lindsay: Hi there! I'm Lindsay and you're my new roomie for the whole entire summer!

Gwen: I see, name's Gwen.

Lindsay: huh?

Gwen: you are so... interesting.

Lindsay: awwwe, thanks! Your bed is over there.

Lindsay pointed to a dusty bed where cockroaches had built an entire army on.

Gwen: right.

--

Owen blew the whistle as all the teens reported outside.

Owen: ALRIGHTY! TIME FOR... JOB ASSIGNMENTS!

Everyone moaned, cheered and snickered at eachother, each hoping to get the best jobs.

Owen: umm, -flips through notebook- Duncan and Courtney on.. beach concession.

Courtney looked at the punk and gagged.

Courtney: um, actually, I think I'd rather not.

Duncan: what's wrong, you scared? –winks-

Owen: Bridgette, Geoff, you two are on surfing lessons!

They smiled at eachother.

Owen: Trent and Gwen, you two are on facility cleaning. As for the rest of you, follow me inside. You have a different set of jobs.

Trent: excuse me, Owen? Are these pairings permanent?

Owen: well, hm. Not really. But, hey, that's a great idea! Let me just write that down into my notebook here...

Courtney stomped up to Trent and slapped his face.

Owen: there. All done. If you have any problems, come see me inside the Resort.

Courtney's hand immediately shot up

Owen: and no complaints until next week. Okay, your shifts start in half an hour. Your uniforms should be in your closets. Catch you guys later!


End file.
